vie de merde
by AnnA Sama
Summary: quand harry potter devient le sujet d'une VDM, il décide de se venger.


Aujourd'hui à Poudlard, tout le monde me regarde étrangement, je ne sais pas de quelle rumeur folle je suis encore la victime mais je m'en fou, après tout, qu'on parle en bien ou en mal de moi, on parle de moi. Je me dirige dans les couloirs quand je croise Hermione, elle semble particulièrement agitée et je crains le pire.

_ Tu es au courant, tu sais ce qui se passe ?

Evidemment, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne suis au courant de rien. Devant mon air serein et mon regard interrogatif, elle se calme, elle semble stressée.

_ Et bien, tu vois… je suppose que tu connais vdm ? Tu sais, c'est le site internet où les moldus racontent leurs galères du quotidien… Comme c'est devenu à la mode, la version sorcière du site a été crée …

_ Viens en au fait s'il te plait, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Ça commence à me souler tout ça ! Si vous saviez, aujourd'hui les sorciers s'ennuient tellement qu'ils imitent les extravagances des moldus… C'est vraiment sans intérêt !

_ ba tu vois, sur ce site il y a une section « vdm people » où des journalistes racontent l'actualité people des célébrités sous forme d'anecdote…

Je crois que je vois où elle veut en venir, et ça ne me plait pas beaucoup.

_ Bref, il y en a une sur toi !

Comme toujours, mes suppositions étaient justes. Elle me tend son portable qui est déjà connecté sur le site. Et j'ai le « plaisir » d'y lire : « Aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'on se soit rendu compte que la véritable raison de ma haine envers Draco Malfoy, soit mon profond amour pour lui. Je suis Harry Potter, Vdm »

Je reste la bouche grande ouverte, complètement livide, j'ai l'impression que toute couleur a quitté mon corps. Mes yeux sont exorbités et je reste muet, pendant de longues secondes, je ne dit pas un mot. Hermione m'appelle, elle me prend par les épaules et me secoue légèrement.

_ Hey Harry, ça va ? Je crois que ça a fait le même effet à tout Poudlard ! Pourquoi ils ont écrit des imbécilités pareilles ? Ils sont vraiment trop !

Je reviens à moi, et je réfléchis, qui aurait pu écrire une chose aussi absurde ? Et pourquoi ? Je fais fonctionner tout mes supers méninges et je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité. Je souffle son nom « Malfoy ». Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je bous de l'intérieur, sans un mot pour Hermione, je me précipite dans les couloirs pour atteindre ma cible, qui vu l'heure, doit se trouver dans la « cantine ». A mon entré dans celle-ci, le silence se fait, puis des murmures viennent le briser. J'avance à grandes enjambées vers la seule touffe blonde du lot. Si on était dans un manga, j'aurais surement l'espèce de truc qui ressemble à un carrefour collé sur le front, j'en aurais peut être même plusieurs ! Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, je mets ma main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner un peu violement. Il me regarde et souris, je HAIS son sourire hautain !

_ Ne me dit pas que tu va me faire une déclaration d'amour là, tout de suite, devant tout le monde ?

Des gloussements voir même des rires se font entendre à travers la salle, je me tourne vers tous ceux dont je surprends ce genre d'expression sur le visage et je les fusille du regard, tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit revenu. J'attrape son bras et le force à se lever, je le traîne dehors avec toute la force que je peux. Lui, il rit, je HAIS ce rire hautain.

_ Je savais que tu avais plus de retenu que ça ! Il continu dans son fou rire, malgré le fait que je serre tellement son poignée qu'il soit devenu bleuté. Une fois dehors, je le plaque contre le mur.

_ Bon maintenant avoue ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ? C'est toi qui as mis cette saloperie sur ce site ?

Il me regarde, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il s'amuse ce con ! Et je suis pratiquement sur d'avoir trouvé le coupable. Je cherche à ce que je pourrais faire pour me venger, pourtant, plus il me regarde moins j'arrive à réfléchir. Mon cerveau s'arrête sur une idée mais elle est vraiment risquée, j'hésite.

_ Et bien pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je suis désolé mais ça m'a porté préjudice autant qu'à toi tu sais.

Il continu avec ce regard amusé, J'ai envi de le frapper. Même si ce qu'il dit n'est pas dénué de sens, je le connais trop pour le croire. Je réévalue mon idée et mon soupçon d'hésitation se dissipe. Je relâche la prise que j'avais sur ses épaules et je place mes mains sur ses joues. J'approche rapidement mon visage et l'embrasse, prit de surpris il entrouvre sa bouche, j'en profite pour glisser ma langue. Je le regarde droit dans ses yeux exorbités et lui roule la galoche de sa vie ! Il n'en revient pas, et ne réagit pas, pour la première fois, je vois un Malfoy complètement passif. Il est tellement sous le choque que lorsque je retire mes mains de ses joues et que me recule, il glisse contre le mur et finis sur le cul, au sens propre comme au figuré. Je m'apprête à partir mais me retourne une dernière fois, histoire de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Et bien je tenais à te remercier, tu m'as vraiment retiré une épine du pied !

Je vois que c'est trop pour lui, son cerveau est à présent complètement hors service. Je poursuis ma route et je ne peux m'empêcher de tirer la langue, il l'a bien mérité ! Je me dépêche de rejoindre Hermione qui est, comme la plupart du temps, à la bibliothèque. Quand elle entend des chuchotements se faire autour d'elle, elle lève immédiatement la tête de son énorme livre et me regarde. Je me dépêche de lui raconter mon exploit, je suis trop fière de ma revanche. Hermione, elle, semble beaucoup moins joyeuse, elle me regarde même étrangement.

_ Tu l'as embrassé ? Tu as embrassé Draco Malfoy, ton pire ennemi ?

_ Et ouai, j'ai trop la classe hein ? Il a compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à Harry Potter, je suis bien trop fort pour lui !

_ Heu, Harry, ça ne te dégoute même pas ? Tu as embrassé un garçon je te signal, celui que tu peux le moins blairer en plus….

Je bug…. Mon cerveau bug, mon corps bug, je fais un arrêt sur image. Je l'ai embrassé ? Oh merde c'est vrai ! J'ai embrassé un mec, Malfoy en plus ! Et c'était pas un petit smack, c'était une grosse galoche ! Oh putain, je suis trop con ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Mais attends, j'ai aimé ça ? Nan nan nan, j'ai aimé prendre ma revanche ! Mais nan, pas du tout, j'ai aimé ce baiser ! Je suis pédé ? C'est la meilleur ! Je voulais avoir des enfants moi ! Attends, calme toi, tu peux toujours adopter. Mais, c'est pas ça le problème ! Putain je suis pédé, homo, tafiole, tarlouze, un enculé ! Nan, je ne suis pas un enculé, pas encore. QUOI ? C'était quoi ce « pas encore », ça veut dire que j'ai envie de l'être ? Oh mon dieu, J'ai envie que Malfoy me la mette ? C'est trop pour moi, je sens mon corps frapper violemment le sol. Après, je ne sais plus, le trou noir, j'entends seulement la voix d'Hermione crier mon nom.

_ Potter, Potter réveil toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on joue à la belle au bois dormant ?

Aah cet enfoiré de Malfoy ! Pour la peine, je ne vais pas ouvrir les yeux, il l'a bien mérité ce con !

_ Bon d'accord Harry!

Harry ? Depuis quand il m'appel par mon prénom celui-là ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il dit plus rien ? Et c'était quoi ce « d'accord »? Je sens un souffle sur ma bouche c'est bizarre nan ? Il y a un truc que j'ai pas bien compris… je sens un truc s'appuyer délicatement sur ma bouche, pris de surprise, j'écarquille les yeux, Il est en train de m'embrasser. Un doux baiser, comme dans les contes de fée. Il me mord délicatement la lèvre inférieur et passe sa langue dessus, j'entre ouvre ma bouche et sa langue se faufile, elle caresse sa jumelle et les deux s'enlacent. Cette échange prends fin, j'en veux pourtant tellement plus.

_ Tu vois, tu es vraiment la belle au bois dormant. Il me sourit comme jamais, d'un sourire pur, je rougis légèrement.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Je parle d'une toute petite voix et je regarde le plafond.

_ Pour la même raison que toi ce midi. Lui il me regarde, il ne rougit pas.

_ Moi, je t'ai embrassé simplement pour t'énerver ! Je deviens carrément écarlate là.

_ Menteur. Il me parle d'une voix douce, ça m'apaise tellement. Oui, je suis un menteur.

_ Serre-moi Draco s'il te plaît. Je dois surement avoir l'air d'un enfant, ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Je me relève pour être assis et lui viens prendre ma tête pour la caler contre son épaule, je suis bien dans ses bras. Nous restons quelques minutes dans cette position avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce en entendant Hermione arriver. Alors qu'il allé passer la porte je lui pose l'ultime question.

_ Draco, tu m'aime ?

_ Hum, je ne te dirais rien, après tout, nous sommes toujours rivaux, celui qui dévoilera ses sentiments en premier sera le perdant. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, disons que je le pense très fort.

Nous nous sourions, nous nous aimons. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, mais nous serons capable de nous le dire un jour. Après tout, je ne veux pas perdre contre mon rival ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà une idée de vengeance.

Quelques heures plus tard, Malfoy était au centre de toutes les rumeurs. En cause, un certain site internet.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai embrassé la personne que j'aime mais deux problèmes se posent. Le premier, cette personne est un homme, tout comme moi. Le second, c'est Harry Potter, moi qui aie toujours été son rival... Je suis Draco Malfoy, vdm. »

End,

Si vous avez aimé, reviewez (j'adore ce verbe ^^)...


End file.
